Left to Leave
This story is about a kit that was left to die by her mother, and was found by some warriors. Hope you like the story! [[User:Fuzzypelt|'I ate. . .']] [[User talk:Fuzzypelt|'THE BANANA!']] 21:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: '''Bramblestar - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes '''Deputy: '''Squirrelflight - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Jayfeather - Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes '''Warriors: Brackenfur - Golden brown tabby tom Cloudtail - Long-haired white tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Snowpaw Brightheart - White she-cat with ginger patches Millie - Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Thornclaw - Golden brown tabby tom Sorreltail - Tortioseshell she-cat with amber eyes Spiderleg - Long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly Apprentice: Lilypaw Birchfall - Light brown tabby tom Whitewing - White she-cat with green eyes Poppyfrost - Tortioseshell she-cat Berrynose - Cream colored tom Hazeltail - Gray and white she-cat Mousewhisker - Gray and white tom Lionblaze - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Amberpaw Foxleap - Reddish tabby tom Rosepetal - Dark cream she-cat Apprentice: Dewpaw Toadstep - Black and white tom Briarlight - Dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine Bumblestripe - Very pale gray tom with black stripes Apprentice: Seedpaw Ivypool - Silver tabby she-cat Cherrywhisker - Ginger she-cat Moleheart - Cream and brown tom Apprentices: Lilypaw - Pale ginger she-cat Seedpaw Dark tabby she-cat Amberpaw - Gray she-cat with white markings and amber eyes Dewpaw - Gray tom with amber eyes Snowpaw - White tom with amber eyes Queens: Blossomfall - Tortioseshell she-cat (Mates with Mousewhisker) Icecloud - White she-cat (Mates with Toadstep) Dovewing - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Bumblestripe's kits) Leafpool - Light brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mates with an unknown tom) Cinderheart - Gray tabby she-cat (Expecting Lionblaze's kits) Kits: Maplekit - Tortioseshell she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Blossomfall and Mousewhisker Patchkit - White tom with black patches. Son of Icecloud and Toadstep Ashkit - Dark gray she-cat with white flecks. Daughter of Icecloud and Toadstep Redkit - Red and brown tom. Son of Leafpool Sunkit - Light ginger tom with darker ear tips and blue eyes. Son of Leafpool Lightkit - Light yellow tabby she-cat. Daughter of Leafpool Elders: Graystripe - Thick-furred gray tom with yellow eyes Dustpelt - Dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm - pale yellow she-cat with green eyes ShadowClan Coming Soon! RiverClan Coming Soon! WindClan Coming soon! Cats outside the clans: Fern - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Gold - Amazingly strong gold tom Aereo - Silver tom Dark - Black tom with icy blue eyes Jaya - Black she-cat with dark blue eyes Kala- light gold she-cat with green eyes Chapter One I've been left to die, crushed and battered by some sort of twoleg thing, stuck in a fox-trap, and attacked by a rogue when I was a little kit. But I was found by ThunderClan and was taken cared of by Icecloud, Briarlight, and Squirrelflight. They were great, But I always wanted to know my true mum. This is a story about a cat, crippled since kithood, searching for her mum, and if she had siblings. This is a story about me, Spiritwisp. But we can't start when I started searching, let's start when ThunderClan found me.. ~ ~ ~ ~ Squirrelflight groggily got up and padded out of the warrior's den. It had been two whole seasons since the battle with the dark forest cats and Firestar's death. And ever since there was peace. She padded to the fresh-kill pile. It was getting pretty low. Better assign hunting patrols thought Squirrelflight. The warriors were beginning to stir and coming out of the warrior's den. "Hey Squirrelflight, who is leading dawn patrol?" It was Berrynose who said that from behind her. "Oh, you I guess, I'll go with you as soon as I finish my thrush" Squirrelflight said as she took out the thrush, "Foxleap, Rosepetal, you guys lead hunting patrols." "Okay, I'll go get Cloudtail and Poppyfrost," Berrynose said and bounded off. Foxleap and Rosepetal nodded and padded to the warriors den. As Squirrelflight finished the thrush she saw her nephews and niece jump out of the nursery with Leafpool following. She wondered who their father is, but that didn't matter now. She padded to the entrance. Cloudtail was already there, Berrynose was walking over here with Poppyfrost. "It's about time! Foxleap and Rosepetal already left!" Cloudtail said. "We'll we're here now," Berrynose said and they all padded into to he forest toward ShadowClan territory. They went to the clearing but stopped at the edge. "I can't believe ShadowClan won it back," Poppyfrost said. Squirrelflight nodded, "It belongs to us." "I'm sure Bramblestar is planning to take the clearing back," said Cloudtail. Poppyfrost and Berrynose grunted in agreement. The patrol followed the border towards the lake, when they started to hear mewing. "Do you hear that? Sounds like a kit" Squirrelflight mewed, looking around in confusement. "I hear it too," Berrynose said, looking confused also, "Lets follow the sound." The patrol followed the mewling sound to the edge of the forest near the lake. Once they got thier they find a battered kit. "Aww! Poor little scrap!" Poppyfrost ran to the little kit, "It's stuck in a fox-trap!" "Well then get it out!" Cloudtail said, not doing anything at all. Squirrelflight frantically ran to the kit and dug up the fox-trap's tail. When the teeth loosened Poppyfrost took the kit out a tried to lick all of the blood matted on its fur. "We need to get it to Jayfeather quick!" She frantically said. The others nodded and they all ran back to camp with Poppyfrost holding the kit. When they got back to camp they went straight to Jayfeather's den, ignoring the other cats' shocked faces. "Jayfeather!" Squirrelflight yowled, loud enough to wake Jayfeather from his nap, "we found a kit badly hurt!" Jayfeather slowly padded out of his den and went toward the cats, "let me see this kit." Poppyfrost padded foward and put the kit down next to Jayfeather. "Oh wow, I've never seen a cat, especially a kit, this badly hurt." "Can you help it?" Squirrelflight said, shifting paws. Jayfeather nodded, "I might be able to, but you guys have to leave though." They nodded and padded towards the entrance. "I'm gonna go get some fresh-kill," Cloudtail said, padding over to the fresh-kill pile. "I'm gonna get some too," Berrynose said, following Cloudtail. Poppyfrost didn't say anything, she just went towards the warrior's den. Squirrelflight was gonna go to the nursery to see her sister but Bramblestar went to her, "Hey," he purred. "Hi," she said, licking his ear. "I heard about the kit you find," Bramblestar mewed, "is it gonna be okay?" She shrugged, "I don't know, Jayfeather said he will do the best he can. Can the kit stay in ThunderClan?" "Maybe," Bramblestar meowed. Squirrelflight purred, "well, I'm gonna go to the nursery." Bramblestar nodded and padded away and Squirrelflight went to the nursery. Chapter Two Briarlight stretched and dragged herself back to the medicine den. She like the new-leaf sun after the long leaf-bare cold, but she wanted to see the kit everyone was talking about. As she went through the screen she saw Jayfeather sitting there, staring at the kit. "Anything wrong, Jayfeather?" She asked the medicine cat. "Huh? No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I've never seen a kit this injured before," Jayfeather mewed confused. Briarlight put her tail on Jayfeather's shoulder, "I'm sure you can help it, you helped me." "Yeah but, what if I over-dose her," Jayfeather mewed, "and you were a warrior, this is a kit that seems to be less than a moon." Briarlight nodded, "the kit's a girl?" Jayfeather nodded. "Why not give her marigold, chevril, and cobweds," she said, "and maybe celadane?" Jayfeather looked up at Briarlight, then mewed, "okay, but I'll hold the celadane 'till she is conciouse." Jayfeather walked slowly to the crevices where he holds his herbs and took them out. Briarlight dragged towards the kit and watched Jayfeather treat her. It took 'till sunhigh when he was finished treating the kit. "That's alot of cobwebs for a kit!" Briarlight meowed, staring at the cobweb-covered kit, "What's her name?" "I dont know. But I think Squirrelflight would want to name her," Jayfeather mewed and went to sort herbs. Briarlight sighed and went to her bed of moss. ~ ~ ~ ~ Squirrelflight padded out of the nursery, but looked back. She wanted kits, but she's the deputy, and deputies cant have kits. She quickly padded to the medicine clearing to see the kit. "Hey, Squirrelflight," she heard a voice say out behind her and let out a quiet groan. She turned around to face the cat. "Yes, Sorreltail?" Squirrelflight mewed, a little impatient. She shifted her paws uneasily, "I was wondering if I could tomorrows Dusk patrol? I haven't been in one for a while.." "Yea, yea sure," Squirrelflight said and padded back toward the Medicine den. As she padded through the entrance she was greeted by Briarlight with the flick of her ears. She felt pity spread through her, even though she knew Briarlight wouldn't want her to, she couldn't help to. She had lost control to her lower spine from the tree fall many moons ago to get Longtail. But that was over now, the past is the past. "Greetings, Squirrelflight," Jayfeather said, "Here to see the kit?" She nodded, then padded toward the little bed the kit was in. She looked like a white puffy cloud with all the cobwebs on her. Squirrelflight licked between her ears and purred, "Have you named her?" "Jayfeather thought you'd want to name the little mite," Brairlight crawled nearby. She looked looked at the kit, then to Briarlight and Jayfeather, then back to the kit again. ''What would I name her? ''She wondered to herself. ''Icekit? Snowkit? Frostkit? Iciclekit? ''She thought real good about it, 'till she found the perfect name. "Spiritkit..." She whispered. "Huh?" Briarlight tilted her head. "Spiritkit, her name is Spiritkit." Chapter Three Spiritkit felt the soft, silky cobwebs rub on her tattered pelt. Category:Fuzzypelt's Pages